


A Little Wiggle Room

by InOmniaParatus



Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Loose Teeth, M/M, underaged
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-02
Updated: 2017-04-02
Packaged: 2018-10-13 19:48:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10520640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InOmniaParatus/pseuds/InOmniaParatus
Summary: Eggsy has a loose tooth





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [maxamori](https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxamori/gifts).



 

It never got old, the feeling of Eggsy’s soft, small lips against his own. Harry had worked with Eggsy on kissing, patient and gentle, for nearly a week before the little boy had mastered it. It was time well spent, in Harry’s opinion.

The boy straddled him on the sofa, wiggling his narrow hips while Harry traced the ridges at the roof of his mouth. He felt so powerful, so all consuming like this—Eggsy’s mouth so small and snug around his tongue.

It was easy to get caught up in the moment, to allow all of his focus to zero in on the heat of their kiss and the thrill of their hips grinding against each other. He was lowering his hands down to the front of Eggsy’s pyjama bottoms when the boy suddenly drew back, brow furrowed.

“Ow.”

Eggsy cupped his hand over his mouth for a moment, then poked at his tooth. “I think I have a wiggly tooth,” he said, though it was so garbled by his fingers that Harry could barely make it out.

Harry laughed, delighted, and asked if he could check himself. Eggsy opened his mouth wide and, sure enough, his front tooth was loose.

“Would you like me to pull it?”

“Nooooo!”

☂

As the week wore on, it became increasingly obvious that Eggsy was completely terrified of losing his tooth. He allowed Harry to “check” it—which was indescribably satisfying, for some reason—but only after promising not to try to remove it.

Harry was completely charmed by the whole thing.

Less charming, of course, was Eggsy’s refusal to eat anything firmer than pasta or brush his teeth, but the offending tooth would be out in short order regardless, so it wasn’t a big worry.

  
It was, truth be told, one of the most entertaining weeks of Harry’s life. He suggested increasingly outlandish ways to yank it out, only to be greeted with a pouting bottom lip and tiny stomping feet.  
  
“We could tie one end of a string to your tooth, and one end to Mr Pickle’s collar. Then, we throw a tennis ball, and…”

“—a helium balloon and a sling shot—“

“—a crossbow, an apple, and—“

“Wait, this time, it’s the perfect plan, Eggsy.”

“—a remote control car, some dental floss—“

“I’ve got it. We could use a rocket.”

When he wasn’t teasing, Harry was daydreaming. The thought of his little lover with a gap-toothed grin was almost too much. He fantasized about how it would feel to slide the tip of his tongue into the soft gap, how his cock would feel wrapped around a slightly roomier mouth.  
He couldn’t wait.

  
☂

Eggsy writhed, back pressed against Harry’s chest and the old man’s fingers around his cocklet. The taut line of his back and the harsh, panting cadence of his breath told Harry that his boy was close.

“Pleasepleaseplease,” Eggsy moaned, his mouth gaping and his tawny head thrown back.  
Harry thrust two fingers between Eggsy’s parted lips, filling the air with a satisfied groan when Eggsy began suckling them. It was a regular feature in their bedroom, soothing and sensual all at once. It never failed to set the boy off.

He was ready when Eggsy came. The tiny tooth was just barely hanging on, anyway, and took next to no effort to tug it out before coating Eggsy’s back with his own release.

Eggsy gave him a radiant, gap-toothed grin before burrowing into Harry’s arms.

“I thought it was gonna hurt,” Eggsy confessed. “I shoulda gone with the rocket. It would’ve been well cool.”

 


End file.
